You Betrayed Us
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Ginny is dead. Harry's in prison for her murder. But nothing is as it seems. A Lady FoxFire twist to Harry in Azkaban theme
1. You Betrayed Us!

Disclaimer: You know I really do wish I owned the Harry Potter series and was making money off of it. sigh but I'm not. And it sucks.

Bad Author Notes: This story was inspired by the story titled Betrayal by the author Lilly. Unfortunately I don't know where it is anymore

I started this fic about 2 years ago but I never paid it enough for it, so I've decided to publish and see if demand for the next chapter is enough to encourage my Muse to get off her butt and back to work.

**You Betrayed Us**

By Lady FoxFire

November 24, 2004

****

Daily Prophet

All the News the Wizard Community Needs

August 28th, 1996

MURDER IN DIAGON ALLEY

The nude body of Virginia 'Ginny' Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley, was discovered eariler today in an alley off of Knockturn Alley. Her body was found by Severus Snape, Potion Master for Hogwarts while gather supplies for the new term.

Details concerning the girl's death is being kept classified at this time while her death is being investigated.

Minister Fudge had this comment. "I will not rest until the monster who end this young girl life is found and sentence to Azkaban for the remaining of his life."

No comment from the Weasley family is available at this time.

****

Daily Prophet

All the News the Wizard Community Needs

September 2nd, 1996

THE BOY WHO MURDERED

In September 1st Harry Potter, famed Boy Who Lived was arrested at Hogwarts for the brutal rape and murder of Virginia Weasley.

Conclusive evidence gathered at the crime scene and from the young girl's body implicated Potter according to sources inside the Ministry.

Questions about Potter sanity arose after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Potter claimed that Cedric Diggory was murder by a follower of the Dark Lord. He also claimed that the Dark Lord has returned from the dead.

Many are now demanding an investigation into the circumstance of Cedric Diggory death and the cover up that followed.

Harry Potter has been taken to Azkaban, where he is to remain for the rest of his natural life if convicted.

"YOU BASTARD! SHE WAS MY SISTER!" Ron screamed as he savagely beat an unresisting Harry, shouting the whole time as those gathered around watched on in silence. After what seemed like hours the Aurors finally pulled him off their prisoner.

The Aurors pulled Harry towards the doors when something smacked into the back of Harry's head causing him to cry out. "You monster! She was my friend!" Hermione's voice rang out with disgust and loathing. "We trusted you! We believed in you! And you betrayed us. You're worst than Peter ever was!"

"I hope they give you the Dementor's Kiss Harry. A monster like you deserve it!" Ron's voice called out again as they dragged Harry out of Hogwarts.

"It wasn't me!" The painfully thin body of Harry called out in his sleep as he shivered in the cold. "I didn't do it. Never. Never would hurt Ginny. Loved her."

More and more of the Dementor's gathered around the cell of Harry Potter. They gathered for the last of the feast that this prisoner would give them. The sweetest feast of all, the feast of the dying.

Harry's cried of innocents, of his parents murder, of his beating at the hands of his uncle echoed down the long halls of Azkaban. The other prisoners listened in silence, knowing that Death wondered the halls. That Death was here to collected Potter, the boy that once was the hero of the wizard community.

"I lov…." Harry's voice drained away as his body surrender his soul to the hands of Death.

As with one thought the Dementors began to drift back to their post. The slowly cooling body of Harry Potter remains laying on the cold stone floor of his cell alone and forgotten. His dull green eyes stare unseeing at the ceiling as a single tear rolled down his face.


	2. Only In Death

Disclaimer: If I own the Harry Potter series or was making money off of this fic I won't be working overtime to pay my bills.

Bad Author Notes: Time for some explanations... I started this fic way back in 2002 (long before Order of the Phoenix) therefore everything that happen in Book 5, never happened.

This fic is also what I call an experimental fics. It means I have no clue what's going on with it. Normally I have all the major events plot out from beginning to middle to end. Now for an experimental fic I have a beginning... and that's it. I have no clue were this fic is going but if you stick around I'm sure you'll enjoy the ride.

**Only In Death**

By Lady FoxFire

February 9, 2005

* * *

Daily Prophet

All the News the Wizard Community Needs

December 19th, 1995

OBITUARIES

Harry James Potter, formerly of Little Whinging, Surrey was found dead by guards at 5:15 PM on December 18th.

Potter had been sentence to life imprisonment for the brutal rape and murder of Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley of Ottery St. Catchpole on August 28th, 1995.

Born to James and Lily Potter on July 31, 1980. Harry Potter was instrumental in defeating You Know Who on October 31st, 1981.

Potter lived with his Muggle relatives until entering Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry in 1991. While at Hogwarts his name was linked to a number of disturbing events including the escape of the mass murderer, Sirius Black. In 1995, he illegally entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament where he was named winner after the death of a fellow student.

His remains were disposed of as according to Azkaban law.

* * *

"It's over with Ron. He's dead." Hermione said with a sigh of relief as she looked up from her newspaper. "Ginny can rest in peace now." Hermione reached across the table and grasped Ron's hand. "He's dead and he's gone to the hell that he deserved." She gave Ron's hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

Ron looked up from his plate where he was picking at his food. Reaching across the table and he took the paper out of Hermione's hands. He looked down at the paper, his eyes running over Harry's obituary, once, twice and a third time. With a wearily sigh, as he folded the paper and set it down next to his plate. "It's not over Hermione. It will never be over." He stated, resting a hand on the paper.

Hermione brow furrow in confusion. "What do you mean. He's dead, Ron. Ginny can rest in peace now."

Ron looked down at the paper where it sat on the table, his hair hiding most of his face. "But I'll never know why." He said as he looked up, tears beginning to fall, "Why he did that to her." His voice breaking. "She loved him. She really did." Ron angrily wiped the tears from his face. "And he destroyed her. He betrayed all of us and I don't know why."

* * *

The Death Eater strolled into the chamber with supreme confidence. Removing his mask, he drops to a knee, his head bow, only an arm length from chair set before a crackling fire. He remained there unmoving, waiting.

The sound of pages turning mixed with the snap and crackle of the fire.

"You have news for me, Lucius." A voice said from the chair, the sound of a page being turned continued.

"Potter is dead my Lord," Malfoy stated, raising his head to look at the creature sitting in the chair before quickly bowing his head once again.

"You are positive of this." Voldemort said as he leaned forwards in his chair. "I would hate for you to be mistaken." The Dark Lord voice hinted at how displeased he would be if Potter was still alive.

"I'm positive, my Lord." Lucius said daring to raise his face so that he faces the serpent like creature. "Fudge was more than will to grant me access to the prison, once I had convince him that Potter's death might be one of Dumbledore's trick. The Ministry actual watched as I plunged a silver blade into Potter's heart before it was dumped into the sea. Right now image the beast of the sea are feasting on his remain."

"Tell me Lucius," The Dark Lord purred, "why a silver blade in the heart?"

"Dumbledore's pet werewolf, my Lord. I was afraid that the old fraud might have his pet infect boy as some form of protection," Malfoy explained. "Also the silver will prevent anyone from reviving the boy."

An evil chuckle escaped the Dark Lord's lip. "Very good, Malfoy. Very good indeed."

"Thank you, my Lord," Lucius replied.

"Wormtail," Voldemort called out, turning his head to look into a darken corner.

"Yes, Master?" A puny balding man stepped out from the shadows.

"Hogwarts' winter feast is tomorrow. I want my prize delivered in time for the feast." Voldemort purred with pleasure. "After all, it is the season of giving."

* * *

"I can't believe it's winter break already. It feels like we just started, doesn't it, Ron?" Dean said with a goofy grin as he plopped down in the seat next to the boy at the Gryffindor table.

Ron nodded his head silently, his head resting in his hand as his fellow Gryffindors filled their plates.

"My parents are take the family to America to go skiing in someplace called Aspen." Dean said as he piled food onto Ron and his plates. "I can just image me hobbling back to school in January on crutches. You better eat Ron."

Ron looked down at his plate. He blinked once, twice and then a third time before reaching for his fork.

"My sister, Tina, wants to try snowboarding. It's kind of like skiing but you only have one board strapped to both your feet instead of two." Dean explained between forkfuls. "My dad is insisting that the whole family goes on a dogsled ride. I personally think that he just wants a chance to drive the sled."

"Snape is such a git," Seamus panted as he skidded to a stop and flopped down at the table. He started to grab food from the serving dishes and fill his plate. "I don't see why he had to keep my after class after all it was Malfoy's fault. I'm just glad to be going home. What about you, Ron, are you going home or staying here after what happened?"

Dean shot Seamus a dirty look. Seamus stopped in mid chew as what he said register in his mind.

"Home," Ron replied looking up from his plate. "Mom wants us home. It's the first Christmas since…"

"Yeah," Seamus said after swallowing his food. "I'm sorry, Ron. I didn't..."

"I know," Ron said, a small painful smile appeared on his face, "and thanks for everything."

Seamus and Dean nodded their heads. "It's what friends do," Dean stated.

"Ron, if... if you need anything, just let me know," Seamus said before turning back to his plate

"Thanks, Seamus," Ron replied. "It's just that… I just can't believe… I can't believe that Harry would do something like that."

"Yeah I know. But he had a trail and the evidence…" Seamus shrugs his shoulder.

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah." He said softly turning his attention to his plate once again.

A sub-conscious wave of magic flowed through the student body, encouraging them to turn their attention to where Headmaster Dumbledore stood.

Dumbledore smiled as he looked out upon his students. "I want to take this time before you all rush off to pack for winter break or run outside for Hogwarts' traditional snow ball fight, to say a few words..."

Before the Headmaster could say anything further the main door to the Great Hall opened with a groan of what could be only described as the cries of the dead. A gasp fills the room as Ginny Weasley, still dressed in the same clothes she had on the day of her murder stumbled into the room.

"He let me go." She said, as she shivered from the cold. "Voldemort let me go."


	3. Seeing is Not Believing

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series I would be rich but I would have as many Harry Potter junkie fans as friends.

Bad Author Notes: Thank you Precious for rushing the editing of this chapter. Without your help I would have been forced to put an unedited chapter up for everyone to make fun of my bad grammer. And believe me it's bad.

**Seeing is Not Believing**

by Lady FoxFire

June 11, 2005

****

Daily Prophet

All the News the Wizard Community Needs

December 20th, 1996

Back from the Death or Elaborate Hoax.

By Kindra Coates

Chaos erupted at Hogwarts yesterday evening when a young woman claiming to be Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley, late daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley burst into the Great Hall during the end of first term feast.

The girl claims to have been kidnapped and held hostage by someone she claims was a Death Eater.

At this time the Ministry will only state that the matter is under investigation.

The Weasley family refuses comment.

* * *

December 28th, 1996 

Disturbing the Dead

By Jack O'Neill

Under orders from the Wizengamot, the Weasley family crypt was opened today under protest from the family and the remains that of Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley were exhumed for examination.

The Weasley family denies that the girl who is claiming to be their daughter is their child.

Percy Weasley states: "My parents and brothers are understandably distressed that the body of our sister is to be disturbed based solely on the words of an undoubtedly emotionally disturbed person. It is my personal hope that when the Wizengamot finally realizes what a grievous mistake they have made, they will sentence this harlot... this imposter... to the same fate as that of my sister's murderer."

However, one family member, who wished to remain anonymous, disagrees. "I've meet the girl and I can tell you she is my sister. The only thing I want to know is who we buried."

Will this examination prove that the body that the Weasley family buried is that of Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley or will it yield now answers but more questions?

* * *

January 3rd, 1997 

Shocking revolutions

By Ardeth O'Connell

In a shocking turn of events, it was announced today that the remains once thought to be those of Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley are in fact a carefully constructed golem facsimile of Miss Weasley.

A golem is a magical, humanoid creature composed of clay and endowed with magic to animate it. They are mindless and will only obey the will and direction of their creator.

The most famous of these creations was created in Brno, Czech in the year 1592. For reasons unknown, the wizard, whose name has been lost to time, lost control of his creation. The golem went on to kill every person and animal it came across until it was finally destroyed by fire and water.

Since then, the creation of golems has been strictly controlled.

Hector Gibbon, an expert in magical creations. "The golem of Miss Weasley is an absolutely a wonderful piece of art. Whoever created it must be a genius. The detail on the golem is surpassed by none other. Its creator gave it eyelashes—individual eye lashes. And belly button lint… It has belly button lint. Whoever created it must be a genius! A pure genius!"

When pressed, Mr. Gibbon admitted that though Miss Weasley and the golem are identical externally, it would have been nearly impossible for someone not to realize that this was not the body of young woman.

This reporter is now left to wonder how Ministry officials, the Weasley family, and those who prepared the body for entombment could have mistaken a magical clay creation for that of the body of a young woman?

**

* * *

Explaining Away Evidence **

By Kim Calanor

Those who were following the trial of Harry Potter would immediately recognize the most damaging evidence against the Boy-Who-Lived: the DNA evidence found on and in what was at the time thought to be the body of Miss Weasley.

But with the recent discovery that Miss Weasley is not dead and that a magical creation know as a golem was left in her place, many are now questioning the evidence that convicted the Boy Who Lived.

While DNA evidence has been used in the Muggle community for the past decade, it has only been used in our world in recent years. The inclusion of DNA evidence in Wizengamot hearings began after Marcus Hunter developed a Mocking Potion, which is a potion that would culture a miniature facsimile of the perpetrator with body tissues from which a positive identification may be made.

Many are now questioning whether or not the evidence that linked Harry Potter to Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley's death was in fact found on the golem, thus leading to the supposition that Mr. Potter was framed.

When Alicia Thomason, the Ministry's official Potions Mistress, was questioned by this reporter to determine whether or not any potions, such as polyjuice, existed that could change the user's DNA, she stated, "While it's possible someone frame Potter, I'm positive that polyjuice would not change his… you know. It's more likely that he did the dirty deed with that lump of dirt."

Was Harry Potter involved, was he framed by the creation of the golem, and how were Ministry employees involved?

**

* * *

Letters to the Editor **

Poor Boy

Someone should let that poor boy out of that nasty place.

Kristen Baglier

Darlington

**

* * *

Too Little Too Late **

Why didn't someone discover this earlier! How incompetent are the people in the Ministry that they can't tell the difference between a human and a clump of dirt?

I pay my taxes so that the Ministry puts criminals in Azkaban, to make the streets safer for children. But instead they put a child in jail for crime that never happened!

What has happened to our court system? At one time, when a case was brought before Wizengamot, it had to be fully investigated before hand, and the defendant had to be given Veritaserum. Potter wasn't given a fair trail, and we find out he's innocent after he's dead!

Mark Wiltshire

London

**

* * *

Innocent **

If the girl is who she claims to be, then what crime did Harry Potter commit? Did he create the golem? Did he rape and murder it?

Bonnies Cliffie

Tutshill

**

* * *

Beyond Cheat Sheets **

If Potions Mistress, Miss Thomason, would open an actual potions book, instead of relying on Hammond's Potions-Made-Easy Cheat Sheets, she would discover that polyjuice does in fact have an effect on the user's reproductive contribution.

The Honorable Potions Mistress Annabelle Conway of Brazil conducted a thorough investigation of the effect of polyjuice on genetic material removed from the user's body during the time they are under the effect of said potion. The conclusion of the study revealed that the material, once removed from user, will remain unchanged indefinitely.

In layman's terms for those who don't have the mental capacity to understand, if a hair is removed from a person under the effects of polyjuice, the hair will retain the genetic make-up of that of the person the user was impersonating.

Furthermore, I find Miss Thomason's comment about Mr. Potter doing the deed with a lump of clay to be unprofessional of a Potions Mistress and an employee of the Ministry. I would advise Miss Thomason to keep her mouth shut and to open some potion books.

Potion Master Severus Snape

Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**

* * *

Memorial Service **

A wake will be held for Harry James Potter on January 7 at 3 o'clock in the afternoon at Merlin's Wand.

This is an invite only event.

* * *

"… and I saw a healer today, and he told me…" 

"… the poor child was lost. It seems as if no one had told him how to get on the platform…"

"From what I've hear, Fudge wants a full investigation…"

"Did you see what she's wearing? I can't believe she had…"

Sitting in the farthest corner with her shoulders slumped, Ginny nursed a blue silk brandy, that Mad-Eye Moody had given her along with a warning of not to tell her mother. "May I join you?" a kindly voice said, breaking her contemplation of the glass.

Standing in front of her was Remus Lupin, a goblet in one hand and a plate almost overflowing with food in the other.

Ginny nodded her head before turning her attention once again to her drink.

"Would you like some?" Remus asked as he moved his plate within Ginny's view, "I'm afraid your mother gave me more food than a non-Weasley male can eat," he said with a soft chuckle.

A small smile graced Ginny's lip as she took a cookie from the plate. "Thank you," she whispered back softly.

The two sat quietly nibbling the food from Remus's plate as they observed the others mingle among themselves. They watched as the crowd ate plate after plate of food, drink pint after pint as they talked and laughed about their lives, sparing on occasion a few words about Harry.

"Remus?" Ginny said softly and she turned the drink her hands nervously.

"Hmm?"

Ginny looked up at Remus briefly before lower her head, "Where's Snuffles?"

Remus sighed wearily as his shoulders drooped. "Snuffles… he's at home right now. He… He didn't take the news of Harry's death well." Remus snorted as he ran this hand through his greying hair. "Hell, we didn't take the news that Harry was in prison well either."

"What?" Ginny gasped. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked as her raised her head up sharply in surprise.

"We didn't know," Remus explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "We didn't know about your death or about Harry being thrown in jail. It wasn't until we… until we got back and read in the Prophet that Harry had died in prison that we learned what had happened."

"How… how could you not have known?" Ginny asked angrily. From what everyone told me, it was in every paper and even on the wireless. They called him, Harry Potter, The Death Bringer. How could you not have known?"

A soft but dangerous growl escaped from Remus as his eyes spied Dumbledore from across the room. "Dumbledore," Remus said as if that explained everything. "He sent us to Australia to convince the wizard community there to join us in our fight against Voldemort. We left a few days before your death."

"Oh," Ginny said simply. "So Dumbledore never told you?"

"No," Remus growled dangerously. "He told me that our mission was more important. He said he was trying to free Harry when he passed away."

Ginny looked out upon the crowd. "Do you believe him?"

Remus turned and looked at Ginny. "Do you?"

Ginny looked at Remus. Remus looked at Ginny. And without a word, the answer passed between them.

Remus turned his eyes back towards those that betrayed his adopted godson.

While Ginny looked at him for a second longer before taking a sip from her cup, coughing as the harsh liquid burned down her throat.

"Were you successful?" she sputtered between coughs.

"Huh?" Remus muttered as he turned his attention once again back to Ginny.

"The mission." Ginny reminded Remus. "Were you successful?"

"No. No we weren't," Remus stated with a snort. "It was their opinion that since we gave rise to Voldemort, the burden is on us to deal with him." He chuckled bitterly as he gulped down the rest of his drink. "Not that I blame them. When they came to us for help, with another Dark Lord at the end of the 19th century, we more or less said the same thing."

"What goes around, comes around," Ginny muttered.

"Exactly."

The two elapsed into silence once again as the disjointed noises of laughs and cheers continued to flit about the room, bouncing off the walls and making them close in from all directions.

"Ginny?" Remus said, raising his head so that he was looking up at the heavens, his eyes closing as the words spilled out of his mouth. "I need to know…was it... was it Peter?"

Ginny turned and looked at Remus. Swallowing nervously, she turned her attention back to her cup once again. "I don't know, Remus," she said in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear. "I don't know. The only person I ever saw was cloaked and shrouded in black. It was the house elves who took care of me, and they wouldn't talk about anything that was going on outside of my cell."

Remus nodded his head.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think he hates me?" Ginny asks nervous as she started to shred a roll that had been on the plate.

"Who?" Remus said as he swallowed the last bit of cookie he had been eating.

"Harry," Ginny replied, looking up at Remus as her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Sirius. You. Everyone."

Remus shifted in his seat to peer directly into Ginny's eyes. "No one hates you, Ginny. And I know for a fact that Harry could never hate you. He loved you."

"But…" Ginny's bottom lip trembled.

"No buts," Remus said gently but firmly. "You didn't cause what happened. You didn't cause Harry's death," Remus turned his head and looked out at the crowd. "They did."

Ginny blinked at Remus in surprise before slowly turning her head to look at the gathered crowd.

"They're the ones who made Harry a hero. They're the ones who never allowed him to have a childhood. They're the ones who, at first sign of trouble, turned their backs against him. They're the ones who condemned him to Azkaban. They're the ones who murdered him."

Ginny looked out at the group gathered to celebrate Harry's life, her eyes hardening at their shrilly, jeering laughter. With a sharp nod, she looked at Remus once again. "So what should we do?"

"First of all…"

At that moment Remus was interrupted by two Aurors. "Miss Weasley?"

"Yes?" Ginny replied her confusion evident in her voice.

"You're under arrest for the use of underage magic, the use of magic to commit a crime by creating an illegal magical creation," one of the Aurors said as he roughly pulled Ginny from her chair and placed a set of magical damping handcuffs on her wrists, "and the use of magic that lead to a death…"

Post Author Notes: I know many of you will be questioning the first letter to the editor about 'releasing that poor boy' but remember there is always someone who is out of date with current events.

I will tell you one thing…Harry is dead. The Dementors weakened him but he died more from a broken heart than anything. Yeah I know it's corny.


	4. Court of Fools

Title: You Betrayed Us

Author: Lady FoxFire

Pairing(s): Harry/Ginny

Rating: R/M

Category(s): Angst/Drama

Summary: Ginny is dead. Harry's in prison for her murder. But nothing is as it seems. A Lady FoxFire twist to Harry in Azkaban theme

Disclaimer: If I had owned this series… well it would have taken longer to finish but it sure as hell would have much better written than what was published.

Bad Author Notes: You'll have to thank Corwalch for encouraging me and helping me cough kicking my ass cough into getting this chapter finished finally.

Court of Fools

by Lady FoxFire

June 14, 2008

* * *

The courtroom was packed with people. Some were supporters of the accused; others were for the prosecution, while most simply packed the courtroom for the goulish entertainment they hoped they might witness.

The demand for a place in the courtroom had grown to such a level that many seats had been sold for thousands of galleons, even if the seller did not own the seat. Fights had even broken out among the spectators over seats.

Finally in frustration, the Ministry agreed to have the proceedings shown outside of the courtroom using a spell that projects sound and sight to public places.

After an hour and half delay, Minister Fudge rose from his seat and as silence descended the courtroom, he announced "The case of Ginevra Molly Weasley versus the Magical World. Guard, bring in the prisoner."

Two burly guards frog-hopped Ginny into the courtroom, where she was greeted to a chorus of boos and hisses from those gathered to watch her trial.

Only the presence of the guard allowed Ginny to walk across the court as she struggled to walk in the chains that bore her down. There was a silver collar was around her neck and it was connected to the manacles around her wrists and the leg irons around her ankles by a thick silver chain.

Ginny was dressed in the very same robes she has been arrested in but now they were dirty and the seams were ripped. Her normal flaming red hair had dulled to simple red color due to her inability to bathe while in prison. While in jail, Ginny had taken it from the braid she has worn to the wake and had redone it in a simple rope braid. The only place that appeared to be clean was her face, one could only assume she had used the limited water that was given to the prisoner once per day, to try to clean herself.

The guards forced their prisoner into the chair set before the court. The chains that bound her seem to melt into the stone floor and into the chair, binding Ginny in place.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you stand accused of: One, the use of underage magic. Two, the use of magic to commit a crime by creating an illegal magical creation, namely that of a golem in the appearance of the accused. Three, the use of magic that lead to a death of Harry James Potter," Fudge read off the charges. "How do you plead?"

Ginny opened her mouth to try to respond but not a single sound emerged. Tears began to well in her eyes as she struggled against the chains that held her down as she tried to reach for the collar around her throat.

"Miss Weasley, if you refuse to answer the court, then we will have no choice but to find you guilty on all charges," Fudge said in a snide tone as he looked down on the girl.

The tears that had pooled in her eyes began to freely run down her face. Ginny shook her head, her lips saying 'no' again and again as she continued to fight the chains binding her.

"If it would please the court, I believe that my client would be more than willing to answer the question posed to her once the silencing collar around her neck has been removed." A tall man with salt and pepper hair wearing robes traditionally worn by someone for the Defense said as he stepped into the courtroom.

The courtroom erupted into hush whispers at the sight of the stranger and his accusation of the use of a silencing collar.

"Silence in the court!" Madam Bones demanded from where she sat to the left of the Minster. "Silence in the court!"

The courtroom quieted as many people realized from the note of steel in her voice that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was not someone they wanted to cross or have angry with them.

"And exactly who are you, sir and why are you claiming that there is a silencing spell on the accused?" Bones said as she fixed her gaze on the man; few had withstood Bones' gaze before breaking down and confusing to every crime they have committed.

"It is not a silencing spell but a silencing collar. They were most commonly used during the 17th century in France against Veelas who were accused of a crime to keep them from enspelling the court. The collar lost favor in the courts when it was discovered that the collars when worn by anyone who is not full Veela removed their ability to speak," The man explained as he walked into the center of the court and stood next to Ginny. "As for who I am, I am Michael Green for the defense."

"Objection," Fudge cried out, his face red in outrage. "We were informed that Miss Weasley did not hired an attorney and would be defending herself."

"And what a wonderful defense it would have been with my client wearing a silencing collar," Green said with a slight bow of his head. "If it pleases the court, neither Miss Weasley nor anyone in the Weasley family hired me. The Potter estate did."

The courtroom erupted once more as people began to talk among themselves.

"Silence!" Bones demanded once again, this time she shot a series of sparks towards the ceiling.

"Mr. Green," Bones said once the courtroom quieted, "are you stating that the estate of Harry James Potter hired you to defend the woman whose actions led to his death?"

"No," Green said with a gleeful smile. "I was hired by the estate of Lily and James Potter to defend the girl who is being falsely accused of the death of their son."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't the Potter estate finalized when Mr. Potter turned 11?" Madam Marchbanks the second oldest yet most outspoken member of the Wizengamot asked as she looked down upon the much younger man.

"It would have, madam," Green replied, "if it wasn't for the fact that the Wizengamot had ordered the hold on the Potter estate until either Mr. Potter's death or his reaching the age of 20."

Many of the older members of the Wizengamot raised objections to what Mr. Green was saying until Green drew out a scroll bearing the Wizengamot seal and passed it to a guard who then presented it to Madam Bones.

Unrolling the scroll, Madam Bones quickly read it over before passing over to Madam Marchbanks, who also quickly read over the scroll.

"This is a serious matter for the member of the Wizengamot to look into. One I can assure you will be well investigated," Madam Marchbanks declared as she set the scroll aside. "Now Mr. Green, do you know who was the benefactor of the Potter estate?"

"Remus Lupin," Green replied with a smirk on his face.

"A werewolf!"

"A werewolf can not be a benefactor. It's against the law," someone said. "Isn't it?"

"Lily and James Potter set up a trust so that in the event of their death and that of their heirs, then Mr. Lupin would become the manager of the trust," Green explained. "The trust grants Mr. Lupin complete control over the estate to do with as he sees fit."

The court quickly filled with angry remarks about the dark nature of werewolf and how Remus Lupin undoubtedly helped the young Weasley girl with her crime. While others plotted on a way to wrestle control the trust from Lupin.

Standing up, Charles Marmacks one of the newest members of the Wizengamot drew the attention of the court. "Mr. Green, did Mr. Lupin perhaps tell you the reason why he wanted you to defend this young lady?" he asked.

"He did," Green answered. "Mr. Lupin believes Miss Weasley to be innocent of the crime she's accused of just as Mr. Potter was. He believes that a third party arranged for Mr. Potter to be found guilty of the crimes he was accused of and he wished to see that this young lady didn't suffer the same fate."

"Mr. Green, are you accusing someone in the Wizengamot or one of my officers of framing Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?" Madam Bones demanding in a threatening tone.

"No madam," Green replied. "I am just stating what Mr. Lupin believes. I will save my judgement until the investigation into the events of Mr. Potter death is released."

Madam Bones turned her eyes towards an Auror who was fidgeting in his seat with the other witnesses for the Wizard World. "I have been told that the investigation is complete and that Miss Weasley was involved with the evidence that lead to Mr. Potter's death. After all, that is why we are here."

"Mr. Lupin has insisted that an impartial party investigate the death of Mr. Potter and the kidnapping of Miss Weasley," Green explains. "I believe the investigating parties are made up of American, Australian and Canadian witches and wizards. Isn't that correct, Minister?"

Fudge let out a snort of contempt. "Some people did show up at my office claiming such nonsense but I had them escorted out of my office. They claim to be part of Dragon League or something like that," Fudge stated. "No witch or wizard, especially foreign ones, have the right to review cases such as this."

"Cornelius, you are an idiot," Madam Bones growled as she turned on the Minister.

"What?" The Minister sputtered at being insulted by an underling even one as important as Madam Bones.

"The Dragon League is an organization set up shortly after I defeated Grindelwald," Dumbledore explained, speaking for the first time since the court had convened. "I believe their job was to investigate war crime and such. It was part of the peace treaty that all of the countries signed. I'm sure your reviewed it when you took office Fudge"

"And to investigate criminal activities within wizard government," Madam Marchbanks chimed in as she glared at Dumbledore. "After all, no one wants another Grindelwald to make an appearance."

"Ah, that Dragon League," Fudge mumbled uncomfortably. "I'll deal with that matter after Miss Weasley is convicted. Now Mr. Green, you are an American wizard are you not?"

Green raised an eyebrow at the Minister question. "I am."

"Well then you can't defend Miss Weasley in these matters," Fudge announced. "You have undoubtedly do not have the proper credentials to act before the Wizengamot in such matters."

Green reached into his robes and pulled out a number of papers. "Do you mean these?" he asked as he handed over the papers to a guard. "I am curious about why members of this court are trying to have me dismissed from the case? The only person who may dismiss me Miss Weasley and since the silencing collar is still around her neck, she can't."

"You're quite correct Mr. Green" Bones stated as she accepted the Mr. Green's credentials from the guard. "Guards, please remove the collar. I can assure you Mr. Green, that there will be an investigation into the use of that collar and the abuse of Miss Weasley's rights"

Green nodded his head as a guard approached the accused and quickly removed the collar and manacles.

"Now Miss Weasley, are you able speak?" Madam Bones inquired.

"Yes," Ginny replied her voice scratchy from the magic used to silence her.

"Good. Now do you want to keep Mr. Green as your council?" Bones asked

"Yes."

Bones nodded her head. "And how do you plead?"

"Innocent." Ginny said her head raising slightly in defiance of the court and those who believed in her guilt.

"If it pleases the court, at this time I would ask for a 10 minute recess so that I may speak to my client," Green said.

"Agreed," Bones said before anyone could object. "The court will be in recess for 10 minutes."

Green quickly knelt down to Ginny and began to talk to her in a hushed voice.

As it always seems to be happen when you need every second, time seems to slip by faster than it should.

"Court is once again in session," Bones announced as the last member of the court settled down.

"If it pleases the court, Miss Weasley requests the use of Veritaserum so that this mess can be settled quickly and she can continue on with her life," Green stated.

"I object!" Fudge shouted as he quickly stood up. "I refuse to allow this man to a make a mockery of this court!"

"Oh, sit down and shut up, Cornelius," Marchbanks snapped. "The girl is completely within her rights to demand the use of Veritaserum. I for one would like to get this matter settled without the same problem the Potter boy's trial had. Which bring up one important question, why wasn't the boy given Veritaserum?"

"But how can the evidence against her be presented to the court if we use that potion right away?" Fudge demanded.

"Well you twit, the girl should have been given Veritaserum long before this case had reached this far," Telby, one of staunchest protectors of wizarding law on the Wizengamot, snarled. "Give the girl the potion and let's get this thing settled. Afterwards, I think the court will be taking a better look in how things are being done within the Ministry."

Fudge seems to curl in on himself as the Wizengamot-appointed Potion Mistress was summoned.

In short order, a steel greyed hair woman stormed into the courtroom, her eyes narrowed as she took in the appearance of the court. "Why wasn't I informed that you will be needing my services today?" the woman demanded. "I was in a middle of working on an extremely time consuming potion when your goons barged in and nearly destroyed 3 weeks worth of work."

"My apologies, Potion Mistress Alehoof," Madam Bones gave the woman a slight bow of her head before fixing her gaze on Fudge, "I had assumed that you had been informed of the possibly of the use of Veritaserum in court today."

"I'm not too surprised I wasn't notified," The Potion Mistress commented, crossing her arms over her chest as she fixed her gaze of the head of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. "After all, why should the great members of the Wizengamot be interested in truth when half-truth and lies are more interesting and more profitable."

Alehoof's comment was immediately matched by statements of outrage and denial.

"Please," she said drawing out the word. "How many of you truly listen to a case, instead of sleeping through it, only to wake so you can vote for the one who pays the biggest bribe, " her gaze shifted to the Ministry, "or to vote as you have been ordered to," her steely gaze settled once again on Dumbledore.

Before allowing anyone to reply, Alehoof turned her back to the court and marched over to where Ginny was chained to the chair. "When was the last time you ate, child," she demanded as she pulled out her wand and cast a quick diagnosis spell on the girl.

Ginny gazed up at the imposing women, "Last night, ma'am," she replied haltingly.

"What was it and how much?"

"I don't know what it was," Ginny replied. "It was a bland grey paste with black specks in it. They only gave me half a bowl. The guard commented that it was a waste to give me that much."

With a snort of disgust, the Potion Mistress reached into her robe and pulled out a veil of clear liquid. "Two drops should be sufficient," she said to herself.

"Don't you mean three drops?" Fudge commented in a superior tone of voice, as he pointed out that everyone knew the potion required 3 drops.

Potion Mistress Alehoof turned slowly around until she faced the Minister of Magic. "Tell me my dear Minister, when did you receive your certification for the title of Potion Master?"

Fudge blinked owlishly at the older woman. "I haven't," he replied.

"Then why are you questioning me?" Alehoof demanded as she glared at the man.

Fudge seems to shrink under the steely gaze of the Potion Mistress. "But everyone knows that you need three drops."

"Just as everyone **knew** that Harry Potter was guilty of the rape and murder of Ginevra Weasley," Alehoof replied before once gain dismissing the court by turning her back on them. "Let the record show that Miss Weasley is underweight and dehydrated. It appears as if she had not been allowed the regular meals that all prisoners, who have yet to stand trial before the Wizengamot, are required to receive."

"One would think that since she was denied regular meals and water, that if someone was to question her with Veritaserum under the supervision of a healer instead of a Potion Master, such as myself, she might have died," Alehoof said as she opened out the vial and inserted a dropper. "Some might think that certain members of the Wizengamot or Ministry might wish the girl to be silenced.

"Open child," Alehoof said as she withdrew the dropper and placed two drops of the potion on Ginny's tongue. "Because of her weight, age and current physical conditions, I am administrating only two drops which is sufficient. If she had received more than that, she would have died or at the very least, suffered permanent brain damage."

"It seems as if the Department of Magical Law Enforcement needs to be looked into also," Telby said as he stared at Madam Bones. "We'll probably have to appeal to the other Ministries to come in and clean house for us."

The color in Fudge's face vanished at Telby's words. "Now… now there is no need for that," he sputtered. "I'm sure that Madam Bones will be able to investigate these matters without any outside interference."

"I seem to recall that we are here for this young lady's trial, not to bring up possible issues with the way the Ministry is being run," Dumbledore reminded them in a kind grandfatherly tone of voice as he tried to steer the matter away from the happenings inside the Ministry.

"Since the ICW will be investigating the Ministry, we might want to have them look at Hogwarts also," Madam Marchbanks commented as she glanced over at Dumbledore. "The quality of students coming from there has fallen in the past few decades: it makes one concerned about what our youth are being taught. But Albus is right, we really should continue with Miss Weasley's questioning."

Madam Marchbank turned her gaze to Madam Bones. "I think you should begin, Madam Bones. While I may question how you run your department, I'm afraid you might be the only objective high-ranking member of the Wizengamot available. Although, I'm not exactly sure how objective you can be, especially with the behavior of your department recently."

Those surrounding Madam Bones could hear her teeth grind together at Marchbanks's words.

"I'm sure I'll do my best," she snarled before taking a deep calming breath and turned her attention to the accused. "What is your name and where do you live?"

"My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, but I also answer to Ginny or Gin" she answered in a monotone which is typical for those under the power of Veritaserum, "I live at the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole."

Bones nodded her head as if checking the answer against the papers she had before her.

"Miss Weasley, have you ever used magic outside of school?" Madam Bones asked as she started down the list of charges.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

Immediately the courtroom was a buzz with whispers as the accused confirmed one of the charges against her.

Madam Bones clutched her jaw as some of the whispers made it to ear. "Miss Weasley, how many time have you used magic outside of school?"

"Three times."

"For the court, would you please list them," Bones demanded.

"July 12th, 1993. I used Wingardium Leviosa to levitate a bucket of cold water over the Twins while they slept, however my brother Bill stopped me before I dumped it on them," Ginny stated. "On August 24, 1994, while at the Quidditch World Cup, I used a spell on my hair to create highlights in the hope that Harry would notice me. Finally on July 3, 1995, while on the Hogwarts Express, I used a spell on Draco Malfoy to give him a wedgie so that his undergarments were visible, combined with a sticking charm so that he could not be able to pull them back into place, after he insulted me and offering me money if I… if I…"

"If you what, Miss Weasley?"

"He says he would give me money if I was a good whore and sucked him off," Ginny replied.

"I would have done more to the boy than give him a wedgie, if he had said something like that to me," Madam Marchbanks growled.

"I did punch him in the nose," Ginny replied. "I think I broke it."

"Good girl," someone from the visitor box shouted out.

"Since the Hogwarts Express is considered to be part of the school, the charges of the use of underage magic is hereby dropped," Madam Bones declared. "However Miss Weasley, next time you find yourself if a similar situation I would advise you to aim lower with your attack."

Taking a deep breath, Madam Bones asked the next question, "Miss Weasley do you know what a golem is?"

"A golem is a magic construct that will obey the orders of it's master," Ginny replied.

"Do you know how to create one?" Bones inquired.

Ginny nodded, "In theory only. Professor Flikwick and I had a discussion about it after I saw the golem that is used at Hogwarts."

"There's a golem at Hogwarts!" someone screeched.

Once again Ginny nodded her head. "It's used to guard the entrance to the Headmaster's office."

All eyes turned to the Dumbledore who sat there silently; his clutched hands hidden within his robes.

Dumbledore took in the questioning eyes like a grandfather surrounded by his curious grandchildren. "Yes?"

"Is it true Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded with the same expression on his face as one would see on a child's face when they were just told that Santa Claus was not real.

Dumbledore cocked his head to the side. "Is what true?" he asked

"Is there a golem at Hogwarts?" Fudge snapped. "That girl says there is and that it's guarding your office."

Dumbledore shook his head. "All I have guarding my office is a statue of a gargoyle."

"Which is a magical construct that obeys its master's orders," Madam Marchbanks stated. "Really Dumbledore, what were you thinking to have such a dangerous thing in a school full of children. What would have happened if you had lost control of it?"

"The ICW **will** have to investigate Hogwarts," Telby mumbled. "Britain is going to be the laughing stock of the world before this is over."

With a weary sigh Madam Bones turned back to the accused. "Miss Weasley, have you ever made a golem?"

"No."

"The charges of creating an illegal magical creation will be dropped," Bones said as she fiddled with her monocle. "Miss Weasley, did you in any way do something that help lead to a death being that of Harry James Potter?"

"Yes," Ginny replied, "but not by my own free well."

"Explain."

"I was kidnapped and held prisoner by people wearing Death Eaters robes and masks," Ginny said in the same emotionless tone, thanks to the potion.

Madam Bones turned and glared at Fudge. "The court finds that these charges also are groundless and will be dismissed."

"But if you do that, then we can't send her to jail," Fudge stated in confusion.

Those surrounding Fudge turned and looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"If she innocent, why would we send her to jail?" a naïve member of the Wizengamot asked.

Fudge seems to puff up since he knew the answer to that question, "Why, to show the public we're serious about rooting out and punishing people using dark magic."

"Ladies and good wizards of the court," Mr. Green called out to draw the court's attention to himself and his client. "Since all the charges against my client have been dismissed, could my client please have the antidote and be allowed to leave."

"Of course. Potion Mistress Alehoof if you would please," Bones said with a nod of her head towards Miss Weasley before turning her attention elsewhere.

As Alehoof walked over, the chains that bound Ginny to the chair dissolved like the morning fog with the rising sun.

Alehoof pulled out a vial of nearly black liquid from her robe. As she carefully measured out the dose, she said in a low voice, "A piece of advice, child, when you get out of here, grab what you want to keep and then flee Britain."

"And why would you suggest that?" Mr. Green asked in the same low voice.

Alehoof placed the antidote on Ginny's tongue. "There are those in the Ministry who don't like problems or to be embarrassed. It's easier for them to make mistake to disappear permanently. Others in the community will see such a problem as another example of the Ministry's incompetence and they might want to clean up the mess themselves."

Ginny swallowed a couple times before opening her mouth to speak. "Any suggestion about where to go?"

"America is one place. I'm sure Mr. Green would help you hide there. After that, you could go anyplace but I would suggest that you avoid anywhere in Europe or any of the former British colonies except for America," Alehoof suggested. "You can never tell when someone will feel a misguided sense of loyalty."

Nodding her head, Ginny rose unsteadily to her feet. "Thank you for you assistant Potion Mistress Alehoof," Ginny said somewhat formally in a voice loud enough that it could carry.

Alehoof bow her head in thanks. "I am only doing my job in search of truth and justice," she said as her eyes slide over to the members of Wizengamot who are bickering among themselves. "I wish you a happy life child." And while that she turned and walked away towards her lab.

"Let's get out of here," Mr. Green said as he took Ginny by the shoulders and gently guided her towards the door.


End file.
